Killer Frost Squad
by pman1003
Summary: Caitlin becomes killer frost. Iris joins in the fun with evil fire powers as Volcana.
1. Chapter 1

What will Caitlin do with her new found powers? When Caitlin came back from her mother's lab she was experiencing a new conscience in her brain.

 **Caitlin you are better than the flash team. None of them respect you. Back at the lab where you attacked that man that is good. You can become a evil ice goddess and kill everyone who hurt or did something to Ronny. Kaitlin then thinks Barry,Cisco, West they all hurt him. He was trying to tell me that he was bad like our evil doppelgangers. About doppelgangers maybe flash point saved the other killer frost and we could join her.**

Her mother calls her on the video screen she tells her that she should stop using her powers but before her mother can explain she screams "Fuck you" and she freezes the screen.

 **She then thinks , I should use the Earth portal to see if Killer Frost is still alive.**

So when no one is watching she opens the breach and goes to earth 2. Now remember Caitlin has only been to Earth 2 once and doesn't know how to get around very much but luckily enough time and space drawled her to killer frost earth 2. When she finds her she tells her that her life has changed and she hates the flash team and about her new found powers. With the knowledge Killer Frost 2 decides to give her a new costume and look. Also since Caitlin has used her powers a lot her skin and hair is white and lips her dark blue. Her costume is a jacket like killer frosts. She has navy blue leather leggings and a black zipper neck shirt with a cross front. Her hair is like her hair was in episode 5 and she wears a silver blue necklace saying i'm cold. She looks hot and sexy as fuck.

I look evil and I like it. I am not a bystander anymore I am a evil mistress of ice. I feel great. I want to kill the Flash.

Calm down sister I have come up with a even better idea. We will use the portal find other evil sisters.

On Earth 1

Iris walks into the room asking "where is Kaitlin?"

"Earth 2" Barry replies

"We have to rescue her.

"Are you sure watch this" (Kaitlin going to Earth 2 and using her powers and acting evil and stuff)

"We still have to help her!"

"We cant!"

Iris storms off she thinks to her self.

 **Why is Barry not going to get Kate? Maybe what Katelyn said in the video is right. Maybe Barry isn't the good guy maybe evil is my path as well.**

Fire swirls around Iris

 **what is happening? Did the particle accelerator affect me? Yes a new voice says. You are destine for great things. evil things. Sexy things. Iris's hair starts to turn into a fiery orange. I should find Kaitlin and join her but I am no longer Iris no I am volcana. She walks through the open breach to Earth 2 and finds herself in a room with killer frost and new killer frost.**

"Looks like you found a new sister!"

They both turn around to see Iris.

"Maybe but with a makeover.


	2. Remake indepth : killer frost orgin

Caitlin, I love you were Ronnie's final words. Cait new was gonna happen but tried to avoid it she was just too depressed to say anything leaving before all the party's happened. As Cait looks through the magazines she sees one with an ice woman. Her name was the snow queen as she read the story it sounds a lot like herself. She then walks home and goes to sleep. The

...Caitlin then has a dream about the ice queen but she looks like herself and talks like her self but with a little more sexy and adventures tone. She sees her costume is also different curious she asks her who she is. She answers "I am killer frost or the ice queen people around the world fear me for my insane powers. My partners and I have taken..sev..rel... Li...

Wait tell me

Caitlin wakes up feeling much colder than last night and then realized her hair is white looking at her skin its white as well.

What happened to me

she then try's using her new powers

holy shit these are cool

She then decides to make a costume to be killer frost the evil ice queen. She dresses in a small blue thong bottom jumpsuit with furry sides and a boob whole and a ice star necklace to hide her identity. She then tries to turn normal and succeeds

She doesn't tell anyone about her powers for awhile until she gets intimate with jay.

Next week is following Iris/ volcanas


End file.
